


Bruises And Eventual Bitemarks

by thorsten_is_in_the_hood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Worried Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsten_is_in_the_hood/pseuds/thorsten_is_in_the_hood
Summary: What happens when people see someone hurt themselves? Stare or continue their way.Good thing that there are exceptions.(Don't get irritated by the title I just wasn't very creative with it)





	Bruises And Eventual Bitemarks

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know all the christmas fics are fluffy and cute but damn I'm such a sucker for hurt/comfort I wanted to write something else. Maybe the exception brings in a little fun!
> 
> Also this is based on real life, but honestly 90% of my fics are inspired by my life it's nothing new...

"Fuck these trains, seriously who thought keeping this old piece of trash is a good idea!"

A relatively short man muttered and cursed as soon the train would hit the brakes for his stop. The only problem was that the train was so old you had to get up before your stop and open the door with both hands through a handle and a crank. To his dismay he also had a suitcase that was rolling off if he didn't held it.

"I hate trains so fucking much..." The blonde cursed as the suitcase tried once again to roll off, but he kept it in place by tilting his foot, only the heel on ground.

At the same time he opened the door, the train hit the brakes hard enough to throw him back a little. In the matter of not even a second he lost his balance and stumbled, which only caused his knee to twist with his trapped foot holding the suitcase.

The passengers behind him flinched when they heard a loud crack and made Gabriel curse like a sailor.

The blonde felt pain shooting through his leg, but ignored it for the sake of getting out of the damn train before it continued it's way and grabbed his suitcase, threw it out and then half hopped half jumped after.

He leaned heavily against it, the rolls helping him limping to the bench nearby. Gabriel sat down with a pain groan and his hands cupping his knee.

His gaze went up to the other passengers, who all busily went by, even the ones that witnessed him gracefully fuck up his knee.

Gabriel sighed shakily and adjusted himself on the bench, trying to calm down and handle the pain as he thought about his next actions.

"Shit... H-How do I get h-home now?" he whispered, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Okay, Gabe. You can do this. J-Just... breathe... maybe it'll get a bit b-better..."

Gabriel had no idea how long he just sat there breathing until he almost screamed out again when he started shaking due to the cold, including his hurt leg. He drew his closer to himself and held it tightly to avoid it from moving too much.

"Hey, uh, are you hurt?" Suddenly a voice said next to Gabriel.

The short man looked up at the tall brunette that stared at him with a worried look. "I-I think, y-yeah."

The tall man sat down next to Gabe, gaze fixed now on the knee. "I... could call you an ambulance if you want?"

"Fuck I-I don't know! M-my knee hurts like hell a-and I just want to get h-home a-a-at th-this p-point!" Gabriel said, almost starting to cry several times while talking.

"Hey. It's alright, ok?" The brunette tried to calm the other down. "I can imagine going to the hospital with that monster of a suitcase would be a struggle and all. Do you live nearby?"

"N-No, I wanted t-to take the b-bus t-t-to the n-next city..."

"Okay. I do, but my car's at home so I would have to get it first. I can offer you a trip to the hospital or to your place."

Gabriel nodded and smiled weakly at the last part. "That's awfully n-nice of you. H-How long until y-you'd be back?"

"About 15 minutes, that okay?"

"Y-Yes. Th-thanks..."

The tall brunette smiled back. "I'll do my best to be back quicker!"

-~-

"Dean I need the keys for Baby. Now."

Dean emerged from the living room to see his brother standing in the doorway out of breath. "Why? Sammy, wh-"

"No explaining, it's an emergency. I'll call or text later now give me the damn keys!"

"Alright alright. But don't you dare scra-" Before Dean could finish his sentence had the brunette taken the keys and rushed out again. "Bitch didn't even close the door. What the hell..."

-~-

Gabriel was shaking much worse when the tall stranger returned. "I have the car parked only a few meters from here. Can you stand up?"

The blonde nodded and took the hand the other offered as he slowly got up. His injured leg buckled under his weight and he bit back a loud cry. He leaned heavily onto the man and his suitcase as they slowly made their way to the car.

"If it's too bad I can carry you."

"N-No w-we're a-a-almoss... almost th-there." Gabriel broke off his sentence as tears fell freely and he tried hard to not break down crying completely.

As soon as they were by the door, Gabriel let it open for him and immediately let himself fall down. He winced at the pain but somewhat relieved closed the door. The other put his suitcase away before joining Gabriel. 

"H-Hey... can you lend me your phone? Mine's in my bag and it'd be c-cool if the ambulance could already w-wait at my place." 

"I can drive you to the hospital. It's no problem, I'll even keep you company and drive you back if it's not too serious."

"Why would you be so nice to me?" Gabriel asked, now calming down as his shivering stopped and he slowly got used to the pain.

"I can't just walk by and pretend it's not my business and... I'd be happy if someone would come to help if I would be in your shoes so why shouldn't you get some Anyways, what happened... uhm..."

"Gabriel. I'm Gabriel."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sam."

Gabriel grinned. "Same. So, I kind of just stumbled when the train stopped and fucked up my knee. It even made some nasty crack."

Sam winced a bit in sympathy and unconciously drove a littler faster.

-~-

"This is why I hate hospitals." Sam grumbled as they sat in the ER a while later. "You're here in pain and no one gives a shit, they even make you wait fucking forever."

Gabe snorted. "It's been only half an hour. I think I won't die in the meantime."

In the end did Sam wait with Gabriel for almost 2 hours and then another two before the man came back with a pair of crutches. At least he had enough time to call his brother and explain everything.

"I got pain killers and have come back in a week if the pain doesn't go away." Gabriel shrugged as he caught up to the tall man.

"What the fuck, is that your diagnosis? Hurts, but see if it gets better?!" Sam muttered angrily.

"X-Ray didn't show anything and if it doesn't get better I get an MRT. I probably fucked up the shit between my joints."

Sam hummed as he thought. "Meniscus?"

"Yeah, that's what the doc said."

Together they made their way back to the car. The brunette threw the crutches onto the backseats as Gabriel sat down before he sat down himself on the driver's seat.

The drive to Gabriel's house was mostly the blonde making stupid puns about his injury and grinning when Sam snorted and flashed a smile.

"There we are." Sam sighed a little.

"Thanks. Is there any way to repay you?" Gabriel asked hesitantly.

The taller man smirked a little. "Buy me a dinner when you're fit again."

"Deal."

-~-

Three weeks later did Sam get a message and found himself sitting in a nice restaurant facing Gabriel.

"I told you to dine with me when you're fit." Sam said as he pointed at the single crutch resting against the table.

"I'm almost fine and didn't want to wait anymore." Gabriel smiled. "And that thing is only for when I stumble and stuff, I can walk without it."

"So, is it meniscus?"

The blonde shook his head and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the waitress. They ordered their drinks and food and then returned to their conversation.

"And?"

"It wasn't. The bone got bruised inside..."

Sam made a face at that. "Bone bruise is shitty. I got my coccyx bruised once, I fell on my ass when my bother made the ice outside extra slippery."

Gabriel winced a little. "Ouch."

"Yeah, it knocks the air out of your lungs. But it wasn't bad like yours, it healed pretty quickly." Sam thought for a second. "You know what? I'm going to pay today and maybe you can buy me a dinner when it's healed completely."

The shorter man's face lit up. "Already planning on a second date?"

Sam chuckled but didn't deny anything, instead he blushed a little. "Why not, you're beautiful and funny."

The blush was returned. "I- uhm, y-you too. You're way more gorgeous than me! And kind, a-and..." he trailed off, thinking about the fact that the beauty of a man was interested in him.

"Thanks." Sam smiled and soon after their food appeared. 

"Can't wait to tell our kids one day how we've met."

"Gabriel!" Sam almost choked on his food but joined Gabe's laughter.

Once after food finished, bill paid and light conversation to actually get to know the other they found themselves back in the car.

"So, where to? My place, yours, or rather the hospital?"

Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes but instead of answering grabbed the other by the collar and pulling him into a kiss.

"Not that a hospital can't be hot, but I'd prefer my place more. Maybe we can still find a sweet nurse outfit for you?"

"Are you fucking serious?" Sam asked, but knew it wasn't. Or well at least he hoped.

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. "Come and find out."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays in case you celebrate anything and maybe leave kudos or a lovely comment! <3


End file.
